


Just one..

by CherieCherrybomb



Category: The Runaways (2010)
Genre: Cigarettes, Curses, F/F, Groping, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherieCherrybomb/pseuds/CherieCherrybomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote this on a phone. It was tough. Don't judge too harshly. One shot: Joan's out of cigs, and Cherie wants to tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just one..

She watched those lips stain the cigarette red; parting to exhale a tuff of smoke. Joan was quiet as usual. She often sat idly in the corner while the others chatted. Cherie was definitely more social, but had a bad temper. Who could blame her? Traveling with the girls was exciting at first, but three days and barely a shower later would make any one irrate.

 

The blonde glanced over at Joan, and cracked a faint smile-- at least that's what she thought. Joan nodded a bit, then took out her pack of cigaretyes from her inner coat pocket. She definitely needed one to get the taste of bad fast food and stale hotel water out of her mouth.

"Fuck....," she grumbled, finding the pack empty. Cherie moved away from her converation with Lita, uninterested anyway. The cherry bomb was wearing a pair of worn skinny jeans with one of her favorite Bowie shirts. "You look pissed."

 

Yeah, no shit, Joan wanted to say, but didn't. "I'm out."

"The closet?" smirked Cherie, "I knew."

"Ha,ha" Joan said sarcasticly, "and no, I need a cigarette and some fucking air. If I see another person with a pussy, my head is going to explode."

Cherie pouted cutely, then took a long drag from her currently lit cigarette, rubbing it in Joan's face. "I was going to share with you, but it seems my sexual organs rule me out."

"Shut the fuck up," the brunette replied jokingly. She got up and starting moving towards the door of the cramp hotel room. She needed air, with or without a cigarette. Cherie followed despite her non response.

 

Joan stretched her arms high and wide once outside. The cool desert air made her shiver faintly, but she just rubbed her bare arms and coughed. Cherie came up behind her, wrapping thin arms around the brunette's waist. Her head rested on her shoulder, cigarette hanging from those pretty lips. Joan smirked, snatching the cigarette from Cherie's mouth and taking a drag.

The blonde smiled, purring lowly into Joan's ear, "Hey, now you owe me something."

Joan smirked again, taking a longer drag before stomping the butt out in the sand. "Yeah, so?"

"I want it now. "

Joan turned around to take Cherie's thin wrist, looking the girl over with a devious grin. "What do you want?"

Cherie whined, her small nipples perked and visible through the thin fabric of her shirt. Whether it was Joan or the cold night air, she'll never know, but she didn't care. Joan leaned forward to taste those cherry stained lips; the touch was feather light but electrifying. Joan would have teased the singer all night with a lingering kiss, but the girl hated to wait. She took Joan's jaw with her free hand and guided their lips together once more. This time it was full on, open mouthed, with a flicker of tongue. Cherie moaned, leaning back a bit. Afraid she'd topple, the guitarist held her tight around the waist. Their hips met, sexes feeling heated with lust and need. They needed this.

The kiss was heated. Wet. Cherie teased Joan by dragging the tip.of her tongue along her lower lip. The guitarist didn't want to break away for air, even when Cherie placed her hands over her breasts and squeezed. It was too much.

After a few minutes, Cherie pulled away with a fluster. "Fuck..." she panted, feeling light headed.

Joan chuckled, keeping the girl close. She kissed the tip of her nose, watching her face, studying the faint blush and smeated lipstick.

Cherie shook her head, "You're going to get me wet... And we don't have an empty bed to fuck on."

"Yeah, well..." she trailed off, shoving Cherie back a bit hard against the vending maching by the hotel wall. Cherie gasped, large eyes staring.

Joan looked her over, running her fingers teasingly over a nipple. "We can find an empty space somewhere, but for now, you have to wait. I'll owe you."

Cherie exhaled, swatting at the guitarist's hand, "Who says I wanted to fuck anyway?" She smirked, then headed back towards the hotel room. Joan sighed as she left, sliding her hands into her jean pockets, arching a brow as she found a slightly bent, but still smokable cigarette. "Huh... Look at that." She fished out her lighter and sat out there a bit longer, enjoying her own smoke.

 

-End-


End file.
